The present disclosure relates to methods for improving Human-Computer Interaction (HCI).
HCI evaluation methods typically involve recording a video of a user interacting with a proposed/studied user interface (UI) or device. The video recording typically captures a display screen, the user interacting with the UI, the way the user interacts with one or more hardware devices, etc. The video recording can be used for future reference, archive, documentation, and analysis.
One use of the video recording involves usability tests. The task of reviewing and analyzing recorded videos as part of a usability study can be time consuming.